power_pillsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Budde
Caleb is a 19-year-old dork of a college student. He's the very first member of Team Soul Seer, the yellow pill member, and a mind reader. Appearance General Caleb has short, slightly unruly, light-brown hair with a cowlick in the back. He has pale skin and intense blue eyes. He can usually be seen wearing his purple college hoodie, with the name "Portridge Panthers" and a small panther decal on it. He pairs this with khaki pants and purple converse. Soul Seer Soul Seer's costume is modeled after a gi. It is mostly lavender with a yellow trim. He wraps his hands and ankles with yellow fabric and ties a piece of yellow fabric around his forehead. Personality Caleb is a socially anxious loser with a heart of gold. He has a strong sense of justice, and is the first one in the cast to jump at the idea of someone in need. However, he can be extremely nervous when he meets new people, as something seems to consistently go horribly wrong every time he meets a new person. He is also a bit of a compulsive liar. If he feels uncomfortable or nervous about telling someone something, he would rather just pretend that what he wants to talk about doesn't exist. He has a strong need to be perfect all the time and has an underlying fear of inadequacy. Powers Mind reading: 'Caleb can read minds, however, he can only hear people's thoughts after they've processed them into english, meaning he is limited to only understanding native english speakers. He can also read a person's mind so deeply, that he will enter their minds and visit the Mindscape. '''Mind control: '''When Caleb uses his mind control, his eyes glow a bright yellow. The person may be able to block the mind control, but if they can't, they will not realize anything is wrong until someone snaps them out of their stupor. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Caleb also has super strength as Kate brings up how he threw her over his head and Guy brings up how Caleb broke Guys phone on accident. Relationships [[Guy Foust|'Guy Foust]] Caleb's roommate and his closest friend. Guy and Caleb have a very close relationship, they have no boundaries and are completely comfortable with each other. [[Kate Dhanani|'Kate Dhanani']] Kate is Caleb's martial art's teacher and another close friend. They have a bit of a rough relationship, relying mostly on their weekly training sessions. [[Travis Birman|'Travis Birman']] Travis is a friend of Caleb's, though Caleb's not nearly as close to Travis as he is to the rest of Team Soul Seer. Travis always seems to get the short end of the stick when it comes to Caleb's mind reading, as Caleb tends to panic around him. [[Avery Rodriguez|'Avery Rodriguez']] Caleb has a very familial relationship with Avery, be it him seeing Avery as a son or little brother. Caleb is very protective of Avery and can usually be seen with Avery tailing a few feet behind him. [[Lightbringer|'Lightbringer']] Caleb isn't really sure how to feel about Lightbringer yet. He trusts him, but he still doesn't fully understand why. Maybe he just wants answers. Backstory Type up what we know about the character's life! In the Books Volume 1: The Party Separate their appearance Volume 5: Skeptic If they weren't in a volume, do not include the volume in the summary! Trivia * Caleb's favorite color has been stated to be purple. * Caleb's costume was made by Guy and Kate. Gallery Category:Starter Pages Category:Characters Category:Team Soul Seer Category:Supers Category:Power Pills Members